Infinite Stratos  Lustful Symbol
by ryuzakimk7
Summary: How would you feel if you were viewed as an object of desire?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, ryuzakimk7 here, anime lover, yugioh player, abridger, and now I'm writing fan-fic. What a year. Anyway, I'm gonna do a small short story about one of my favorite animes, Infinite Stratos. This story is called "Lustful Symbol" and it's from Ichika's POV. It's got a little of my abridging, comedic flavor in it. I'm more than likely gonna turn this into a series. I 'd like everybody to check this out and please comment on it. So anyway, enjoy the show! Stage 1:, Prolgue, START!**

No one knows how many footsteps they've taken throughout their lives. No cop can say how many people he's arrested, no criminal can say how many stores they robed. In my case, I can't recall how many girls at this academy have tried to ask me out on a date. At times it makes me feel like a gigolo. God, I wish I could just disappear. But, even then with every situation, there's always a silver lining. For me it's my group of friends, or as others like to call it, my harem.

First is Laura, Germany's IS Representative. When she first showed up at the academy, she was so eager to, literally, put my ass 6 feet under. But after my tag team match against her, she's declared me her wife (I don't know where the heck she got that from, maybe some stupid false fanfic). I dub her "The Masochist", because she always puts me in an armbar whenever she sneaks into my bed.

Second is Cecilia, England's IS Representative. On my first day at the academy, she was really the only girl who wasn't infatuated with me being the only male IS pilot. So to prove that I wasn't all that, she challenged me to a match. Even though it was only my second time piloting an IS, I managed to make the mech my personal machine. Even though I lost the match, I was close to beating her. But for some reason, after that, she started to act all loose around me, like she just drank a bottle of wine. She even started to take up cooking to impress me, but in all honesty, dog crap tastes better. It's for that reason, I dub her "The Would-Be Cinderella".

Third is Rin, China's IS Representative. She was my best friend in middle school, but soon left around eighth grade and moved back to China. Then, after Cecilia relinquished her title as class rep to me, Rin unexpectedly showed up. Apparently she and I made a promise, but what exactly was it? Because of a personal topic between me and her, I dubbed her " Lil' Miss Lolicon". )Please don't tell her I said that! PLEASE!)

Fourth is Charlotte, France's IS Representative. She originally entered the school as Charles Dunoa, the 2nd male IS pilot/ But soon after, because of a little, uh….well, um, _**mishap**_, I found out she was actually the daughter of the president of the Dunoa Company that produces 2nd generation IS's. He decided to have Charlotte act as a male IS pilot, giving his company more publicity. Hearing this made me sick to my stomach; her father was the kind of person I couldn't stand: demanding, greedy, using any method to move ahead in life. So I promised myself I would protect her from harm. She was pretty grateful I'd do that for her. I dubbed her "My Little Crossdresser" just 'cause.

And finally, there's her. The one person I feel the most tense around. Houki. My first and oldest friend. We befriended each other at the kendo dojo we went to as kids. We got along just fine, at least until that day. Her sister was Tabane, the genius behind the mech known as IS. For safety reasons, Houki and her family were placed under government protection. After she left, I felt more alone than ever. But then, when I saw her when I first entered the academy I felt a feeling of overwhelming emotion that I haven't felt in years. It's for that reason, that I dub Houki, "My Lost Angel".

Lately, after we defeated the IS, _**Silver Gospel**_, all 5 of them have been trying to get closer to me. It's been making me feel insecure around them. I don't know what to do or say or not say. It's insane. I thought if I just brush it off, It'd probably just blow over. But life isn't a fairy tale. And things were only gonna get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and rate on this story. More will be coming!<strong>


	2. The Shakedown: Reaction Time

** Ryuzakimk7 here again with a new chapter of **_**Lustful Symbol**_**! I like to thank you all who commented on the prologue! I was surprised by the responses I got!**

** Anyway without further delay, let's get started. Remember this is from Ichika's POV. Also if anyone has any suggestions on what I should do, I'll gladly look over all of them and see what I can doo! So without further ado:**

**Ch.2: **_**The Shakedown; Reaction Time**_

**START!**

"FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" I screamed that on the top of my lungs so loud, you could hear me from all the way in Osaka. It was Laura again. Somehow, for the ump-teenth time, she broke into my room and climbed into my bed with me while I was sleeping. It used to happen like once a week or so, but now it's happening more frequently, like every other day. I even had the locks on my door replaced, but she still got in. Guess she wasn't a super soldier for nothing.

"But Ichika, your my wife. It's only mandatory we sleep together.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS ME BEING YOUR WIFE CRAP! EVEN IF WE WERE TOGETHER, I WOULDN'T BE THE WIFE, YOU WOULD!"

"D-D-Does this mean, you'll accept me as your spouse!", she said, overjoyed.

"NO DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!"

I slammed the door in her face, trying to catch my breath. When all this started, I didn't mind, but after being eye candy at the academy for almost a year now, it's gotten to the point where I just need some space. Luckily Next week is August for semester break. Around this time people go back home to see their families for about a month. Then, they come back ready for next term.

"Here ya go honey, meat udon!"

"Thank you."

In order to avoid attention in the lunchroom, I usually eat my lunch near the ocean on the rocks. It's really the only place I can collect my thoughts quietly. In all honesty, I'm kind of glad that everyone's going away for break. Since Chifuyu has stuff to do here at the Academy over the break, she's allowing me to stay in exchange for assistance around the place. It'll give me a chance to breathe from all the insanity. Hopefully.

"Ichika! You pervert!"

"How distasteful!"

"Get kicked by a horse and die!"

"You call this being a good wife!"

"You need to choose now, Ichika!"

"WHO'S IT GOING TO BE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Hah, hah, hah, hah….."

I was trying to gasp for breath. I couldn't breathe. That nightmare was just too horrible. Laura, Char, Cecilia, Rin, even Houki, patronized me and told me to choose between them. I can't take it anymore. I can't wait for the end of the week for break to come. I need to leave, now.

I proceeded to take the late night shuttle to the Shibuya district of Tokyo. I had a friend there that could let me stay there for a while. I managed to leave before curfew. However, Chifuyu was standing in the courtyard with Yamada-sensei, just as I was leaving.

"You idiot. Where are you going?"

Like I could lie to her. I'm not really in the mood anyway.

"I'm going to Shibuya. I'm staying with Dan for a day or 2."

"Ichika, you head back to your dorm room right now! We can't let anyone-"

Chifuyu cutted Yamada-sensei off saying,"Fine, go on. Just stay in check with me and tell me when you're coming back."

"What! But Orimura-sensei, he-"

"He needs a break from here, that's what. Go on, the shuttle leaves in 30 minutes."

"Thanks sis."

I bowed down to her and took off. Chifuyu-nee may be a hard-ass at times, but she knows what I have to deal with on a daily basis. She knows all too well.

"Attention, the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuyu will be departing in 15 minutes on Track 4. I repeat-"

Track 4, that's my cue. I took my briefcase and started walking to the doors.

"ICHIKA!"

I turned in response to that yelp. I knew that voice all too well. And sure enough there she was.

"Uhhh. Hmm, Houki."

**Ichika's exit blocked off by his oldest and most dearest friend. Mutual feelings of past childhood and current emotions flare up. Next time; Ch. 3: "**_**Escape; Paradise Lost**_**". **

**Sorry if these past 2 chapters were kinda short. I'll make 'em more enjoyable as time wears on. Comment and rate this fanfic. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	3. Escape: Paradise Lost

** Hello readers. I want to play a game. Before reading this chapter, read the ending of the last one. I'll wait…You finished? Now before reading this chapter, predict what you think will happen based on the ending of the last chapter. Then after reading this chapter, put your prediction and your reaction to this chapter in a review. I want to see if your predictions match the ending of this chapter. And please be honest.**

** A few words to the wise: the POV is gonna change between a few characters this chapter so I'll try to put in when it's one's POV or another.**

** So without further ado, chapter 3 of "Lustful Symbol".**

**Ch.3 "Escape; Paradise Lost"**

**START!**

* * *

><p>(Houki)<p>

"Later Houki-san!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

I was just leaving kendo club and heading back to my dorm room. It seemed like an ordinary day, but something had me worried. Ichika has been acting pretty strange the past few days, like he hasn't been sleeping that much. Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it.

"You idiot. Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

I went by the courtyard and I saw Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei talking to Ichika. Ichika seemed really serious about something. Wait a minute, why does he have a suitcase?

"I'm going to Shibuya. I'm staying with Dan for a day or 2."

"W-w-what?"

No this can't be. He's joking right? He can't just get up and leave. He needs to be here. Here with me.

"Fine, go on. Just stay in check with me and tell me when you're coming back."

"Huh?"

"What! But Orimura-sensei, he-"

"He needs a break from here, that's what. Go on, the shuttle leaves in 30 minutes."

"Thanks sis."

Ichika, why? What's caused you to do this? I can't let this happen!

"Chifuyu-san!"

"Hmm, Shinonono, I've told you to refer to me as Orimura-sensei."

"Never mind that! Where did Ichika go to? Why are you letting him leave?"

"It's not my place to say really."

"Why? Just tell me!"

"If you want to know, then go find him and talk to him before he leaves. He's headed towards the island shuttles."

"….Arigato."

I bowed to them both and raced towards the shuttle station.

"Ichika…"

I arrived with about 15 minutes to spare. I saw Ichika trying to board early for the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuya. I can't let him go. Not now.

"ICHIKA!"

"Uhhh. Hmm, Houki."

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

There she was, the girl I'd known almost all my life. The one I knew about more than anyone. The younger sister of the IS creator. Houki Shinonono. All that stood between me and that shuttle was my childhood friend.

"What do you think you're doing, Ichika? You're leaving the day before they let out for break?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I got the go ahead to leave. Why do you even care anyway? It's not like it affects you at all."

"You're wrong! It does!"

"Huh?"

"Attention, the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuya will be departing in 10 minutes on Track 4. I repeat-"

* * *

><p>(Houki)<p>

10 minutes until the shuttle leaves. That's all the time I have to convince him to stay.

"Look, why don't you just go back to the dorms? It's gonna be curfew soon you know?"

"Not without you! Because I-I"

"You what?"

"I love you Ichika. I've been in love with you this whole time."

"…"

"….."

"Oh great. Another girl who thinks shes in love with me."

"Wha- Ho- How can you say that!"

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

She's joking right? How could she not know? I mean, that's a dead giveaway.

"Maybe you don't pay attention in class."

"I do. I listen to the teachers every-"

"I don't mean that! If you'd look around the room during class you'd understand! Every girl is staring at me with puppy dog eyes, hoping that I talk to them. Everyday I've got little googly-eyed girls passing me heart-shaped notes saying how much they love me. And every time I eat lunch or walk the halls, they crowd around me. Why do you think I eat lunch by myself! THEY'RE ALL PARASITES!"

"But Ichika-"

"PARASITES, PARASITES, PARASITES, PARASITES! Each and every one of them!"

"Ichika listen to me-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE SAME HOUKI!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>(Houki)<p>

M-m-me, a-a-a parasite? N-no, he's lying. He has to be!

"Attention, the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuya will be departing in 5 minutes on Track 4. I repeat-"

"Ichika, how can you say such things! You're lying!"

"And what if I'm not! What then Houki!"

"…But-but-"

"I need time alone okay? The way I am now is nothing. If you don't let me go right now, I'm probably gonna say something so horrible; you'll probably never speak to me again."

"kuuuhh, kuhhh."

"drip"

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

She's crying? Why? What have I done? I've never seen her cry like this.

"Houki…"

Now I get it. This must not have been recently. She must have been holding this in for the past 9 years. She must have felt this way when we were kids. How could I have been so blind?

"Attention, the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuya will be departing in 3 minutes on Track 4. I repeat-"

I've got no choice. I need totry to make things right, even if it's doomed to fail.

"….Houki?"

"Huh?"

I kneeled down and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Uh..uhh…Ichika?"

* * *

><p>(Houki)<p>

He's right beside me. He's here. Only a few inches from my face! What is this? This warmth I'm feeling inside me? I'm just, so happy right now! He's here, by my side!

"Ichika. Ichika."

"Please stop crying. Please."

"Don't leave me Ichika. Please don't go.

"… Sorry, Houki."

"Huh? GWAH!"

My stomach. What is this? Ichika, why? Why? Why…..did…you….

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

I gave her a light punch to the gut with my armored Byakushiki arm, hard enough to knock her out, not hard enough to harm her.

"That was some show, Ichika."

"Hmm, Chifuyu."

"Attention, this is the last call for the 9:15 shuttle to Shibuya on Track 4. I repeat-"

"You should get going. The shuttle's just about ready to leave."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Change of plans, Chifuyu."

* * *

><p>(The next day, Houki)<p>

"Hmm, huh?"

What happened? Wait, oh. That's right. Ichika knocked me out with that partial deployment arm trick. What time is it? 9:00 PM? I was out for a whole day? Jeez. Ichika, that idiot.

"Ichika no baka."

Who am I kidding? I hurt him as much as he hurt me by crying like that to him. I drove him away. How could I? Ichika! Ichika! Please, come back!

"Look who's finally up."

"Huh?"

I turned my head and there he was, just sitting there smiling softly, relieved I'm alright.

"Ichika? Why are you-"

"I couldn't leave you like that. Besides it was my fault that it happened. I was being selfish, putting my needs before others. So I decided to take responsibility."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here in the infirmary. I thought you'd have headed to Shibuya!"

"But we are in Shibuya."

"Huh?"

"That's right, this isn't the infirmary at the IS Academy, it's my room. This is mine and Chifuyu's house, in the Shibuya district."

His house? Plus, this is his….So I was sleeping in Ichika's-

* * *

><p><strong>As one chapter ends, another is reflected upon. Struggles from events prior weighs on the minds of the boy. Next chapter, Ch.4, "Protect; Believe in Me". <strong>

**See that ending coming? Betcha didn't. Remember to put your guesses from the prediction game mentioned in the beginning paragraph in a review along with your and rate this fanfic as well. THANKS YOU GUYS!  
><strong>


	4. Protect: Believe in me

**Man, who'd think that doing summer homework could be so exhausting! Times like these make me wish I was an anime character! Which anime? I'm not sure. But I know we've all been there and dreamt that! **

**Anyway, today I present the newest chapter in the "Lustful Symbol" saga! This is a little story arc I dreamt up. It takes place sometime before this stories beginnings. But enough talk, let's see what happens!  
><strong>

**Ch. 4 "Protect; Believe in Me"**

* * *

><p>"How is it?"<p>

"The ramen's spectacular Ichika! Thanks!"

"Umm, Ichika?"

"Huh? What is it Houki?"

"You and Chifuyu-san both told me I could stay here for the summer. But, explain to me why the hell Charlotte is here!"

I guess Houki doesn't like the fact that she's not the only girl staying with me this summer. Me and Char both talked to Chifuyu about it a few days before break. I asked her if Char could stay here for the summer. I told Char when I first found out who she really was, I was gonna protect her secret. Hearing my reason, Chifuyu agreed to the request stating that I "already saved her." I guess she's referring to the events on July 17th, the day she was almost taken from us.

* * *

><p>(Flashback: July 15th)<p>

It all started about a week after we stopped the _Silver Gospel's_ rampage. I was doing some late night training against Houki's _Akatsubaki_ with my improved _Byakushiki Setsura_. I had to test it on Houki, since mine and hers are the only 2 4th generation IS's in existence. Just as she was about to lunge at me with her IS's _Karaware, _I activated my _Double Ignition Boost _to dodge her attack and come at her with my _Yukihara_, knocking her off her feet.

"Kyaaah! Ichika! That was reckless of you! I could've been seriously hurt!"

"Relax Houki, I've got the hang of it now. Regardless, you think you got the hang of your _Akatsubaki_?"

"Y-yeah, it's starting to get easier to use it."

"Alright, I guess that's it for today."

After changing in the locker room, I just proceeded to my room like usual. Nothing really exciting has happened since the _Silver Gospel _incident. I guess that's pretty good, but still, it gets pretty boring here after a while.

"I told you, the answer is no!"

"Huh?"

I hid around the corner in one of the dorm's hallways. I overheard Char talking to someone on her cellphone. She seemed really…..worried. Curious, I listened in and tried to find out what was up.

"I don't regret anything that I did! Okay? I tried to accomplish the mission, but….. Even so, you can't bring me back for blowing cover!"

"Blowing cover? Is she-?"

"This conversation's done! Over and out! (Phone beeps) geez!"

Oh crap she's heading this way! Okay just calm down Ichika, play it cool.

"Ooommppphh. Oh sorry. Huh? Ichika?"

"Oh Char! Sorry. Here, let me help you up."

"Oh, arigato. Ummm."

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you…overhear my conversation on the phone?"

"Huh? Uuuummm no, not at all. Ahahaha."

"Oh, well okay. Uumm, good night!'

She just ran off without a word. And that look on her face, something was definitely going on. Was the person she was talking to her father? It could be. I mean her voice was trembling. Oh man, if he found out about what happened, Char's as good as dead. Well,nothing I can do for her right now. I'm exhausted from training today. Guess I'll just sleep in my room.

"Finally! You're here at last!"

"LAURA? WHAT THE- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE AGAIN?"

* * *

><p>(July 16th, 8:00 AM)<p>

We've got the day of today since its Saturday. I guess I should check on Char. She seemed pretty worried last night. I headed to her room to check on her. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it swung open with Char running out of it.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAa- Ow. Hey Char is somethi- guh, guh, guh….."

What the heck? She's naked! Oh crap. This ain't good. She's clutching me pretty tightly.

"Uh Char? Do you mind letting me go?"

"NO, NO I WON'T LET GO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I WANNA STAY!"

"Wanna…stay? Wait, hold on. What do you mean by that?"

"Ichika, he found out."

"What?"

"My father found out about me exposing my identity."

"What? How?"

"I don't…."

She started crying in my arms. I could tell that she wasn't kidding. She didn't call me a pervert this entire time. If she's not commenting on that, then I know something's up. I pulled her off me and walked her into her room. I wrapped a blanket around her so she'd cover up.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>(Charlotte)<p>

I came clean to Ichika about what happened. Somehow, my father managed to get some moles on the inside, keeping watch over my progress while I was at the Academy. Apparently, when they discovered that I exposed my true identity, they reported to my father, who was furious with it.

(July 15, 8:15 PM)

"Hmm? A call? Hello?"

"How could you?"

"Huh? Dad? What are you-"

"You were given specific orders. Your goal was to infiltrate IS Academy and learn the piloting secrets of Ichika Orimura, while under the alias Charles Dunois. Yet 3 weeks ago, you revealed your identity. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-uhhh…"

"Regardless, I'll need to send a new insider now to get close to him. You shall return to France immediately."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh no? Don't forget who got you in there in the first place. You leave tomorrow morning. I've arranged passage to-"

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I told you, the answer is no!"

"You had better take that back you little parasite. You've deliberately failed the mission! Do you have no regret of what you did?"

"I don't regret anything that I did! Okay? I tried to accomplish the mission, but-"

"Tried to accomplish it? Oh please. You're as incompetent as any other IS pilot, regardless of family relations!"

"Well then, guess you don't need me anymore. So go burn in hell."

"Wait! Don't you dare!"

"This conversation's done! Over and out! (Phone beeps)"

* * *

><p>(July 16th, 7:30 AM)<p>

(Phone rings)

"What is it? I told you I'm not-"

"I'm arriving in Japan."

"Wha-"

"I'm going to take you from the Academy, regardless of your desires."

"But-but-"

"Did you really think that I would give up? You think too small. That is why I never considered you my child. Not at all. You will soon be back in my possession, Subject N-37."

"How dare you-how dare you call me by that name!"

"I'll be arriving in 3 hours. You have that much time to say your goodbyes."

"No wait! Don't hang up! KKKuhhhh, KYYYAAAA!"

"WWWHHHHAAAAAa- Ow. Hey Char is somethi- guh, guh, guh….. Uh Char? Do you mind letting me go?"

"NO, NO I WON'T LET GO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I WANNA STAY!"

"Wanna…stay? Wait, hold on. What do you mean by that?"

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

My heart sank. Char, the person I could relate to the most, relating to her about our horrible childhoods, was about to be taken.

"If I don't go, my father will attack the Academy. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"I don't believe this."

"Ichika, thank you. You, Houki, Laura, and the others, you made my time here memorable. My time here has been the happiest moments of my life. Kyyuh"

I can't stand it, seeing her cry.

"So, I'll g-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare…finish that sentence! It's not over yet!"

"But Ichika-"

"Char, I told you when you came clean about your identity; I told you to put your trust in me, that I'd protect you no matter what!"

"Ichika…."

"I'm gonna ask you again: do you trust me?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

"Then leave it to me. I'll make sure you stay put! You're not alone. I'll stick by you no matter what!"

"Oh Ichika. Mhhm, thank you. Thank you Ichika!"

* * *

><p>(11:00 AM)<p>

We all stood at the entrance of the Academy, there to support Char. Everyone from Class 1: Maya-sense, Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia, Laura, even Rin showed up from Class 2. I told her she wasn't alone. This was the proof.

"Greetings, Ms. Chifuyu."

There he was coming towards us. The one who haunts Char's dreams, the one who plans to take her away. The CEO of the Dunois Industry, Rafael Dunois, Char's father. I'll be damned if this bastard is gonna take Char away.

"Now, if you would please hand the girl over to me."

* * *

><p><strong>As the demon draws closer, the white lily awaits her inevitable doom. How far will the knight go to save the lily from the fate that awaits her? Next chapter: "Guardian, Thy Name is Ichika!"<strong>

**Hope you guys like this little story arc coming up. Comment and rate this fanfic if you please. Thank you guys!**


	5. Guardian, Thy Name Is Ichika!

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. A lot of stuff's been happening lately. A lot! Anyways, if any of you are into abridged series, since I'm writing this fanfic for Infinite Stratos, and since I'm aspiring to be a VA, me and a few friends of mine have made an Infinite Stratos Abridged! I'll tell you guys how to see it at the end of this chapter. **

**Now let's move on with what I like to call, "The French Takeback" arc of Lustful Symbol.**

**Ch. 5 Guardian; Thy Name is Ichika**

**START!**

* * *

><p>(July 16th, 11:00 AM)<p>

(Ichika)

"Now, if you would please hand the girl over to me."

Rafael Dunois, the CEO of the Dunois company, responsible for almost two-thirds of almost all IS production in the world. He is a man rumored to be involved with a large crime syndicate with branches scattered throughout the world. He, is Charlotte's father.

"I'm sorry but we cannot simply hand Dunois over to you. She is here as a representative of the country of France. As stated by the Alaska Treaty, it is the pilot, and the pilot alone, who can decide whether they want to relinquish their title."

"Hmph, do you think I really care about what the treaty says? You forget, I was there when it was first ratified. And as one of the minds behind its rulings, I know how to bend the rules to meet certain conditions."

Bend the rules? It's impossible. The Alaska Treaty was created to prevent situations like this. He can't just bend them to however he wants them to be, can he?

"According to Article 17 of the "Representative Selection" section of the Alaska Treaty, it specifically states that if one's country wants to replace their country's IS candidate, if a consensus of two-thirds of that countries government votes to replace the candidate, then it will be done so. As you can see from this document, you'll find that roughly two-thirds of the French government has chosen to replace our candidate."

"Hhhhmmmmm. All the proper identification is here."

No! It's over just like that! I refuse to believe that!

"However…"

"Is something wrong, Miss Instructor?"

"Although the Alaska Treaty states that one's country can replace their countries cadet representative, they _**cannot **_remove a student from the Academy once that student is enrolled. And if there is hostile retaliation from that country's government, then it will start an international war."

* * *

><p>(Charlotte)<p>

G-genius! Nice one Orimura-sensei! I never would of thought of that one. This is it! The miracle that will keep me here!

"Hmph, you think such a ruling can stop me from claiming what is mine? I suppose I have no choice. May I offer an alternative?"

"And what might that be?"

"A match between 2 pilots of our choosing. I choose one of my personal instructors and you chose one of your pilots. They will duel each other until one's shield hits 0. The winner shall gain custody over the girls future."

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

What? Is he for real? He would gamble Char's future one match? He must be up to something. There's no reason otherwise. He must have an ace up his sleeve.

"Master Rafael, if you would be so kind sir, I would like to act in your stead."

"Very well, Evangeline. I will have my personal advisor battle you, Miss Evangeline Aprois. As for you?

"Mmmmmm…."

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. It seemed like Char's future was already decided. But, suddenly-<p>

_You're just gonna let her go?_

What the-? Who's that?

_You made a promise to her. A promise that you said you would uphold. If you let that woman decide on a random representative to stand up for Charlotte, you will certainly lose her._

Who is this? How do you know about Char? How do you know what I'm thinking?

_Let's just say that I know you better than anyone else. But that's because, I am you._

Huh? You…..are….me?

_Well more like a part of you anyway. I know what you are feeling right now: fear of regret. You fear that you will regret not being heard. You fear that you will regret not keeping your promise to Charlotte. But, most of all, you fear that you will regret losing all of those closest to you._

Shut up! That will never happen!

_Then why hesitate? Because if you don't do something, she will be lost forever._

Ggrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhh!

* * *

><p>(Charlotte)<p>

"Well, Ms. Instructor? Do you have a decision?"

It's over. There's nothing in the Alaska treaty that can resolve a matter like this. It's over for me.

"I'll fight!"

Huh? Was that-?

(Ichika)

"Hmmm, well this is a certain turn of events. Tell me, what's your name young sir?"

"Ichika. Ichika Orimura. I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!"

"Ichika! Wait a second!"

I could hear all of the class telling me to wait. They were worried that I would get hurt beyond all belief. Maybe I will, but I'm not leaving this thing to chance! There's too much riding on this.

"You idiot get back in line. The decision of who fights is up to me, and I will not let you-"

"Chifuyu!"

"Huh?"

"Stop worrying about me. I'm done waiting for the inevitable to happen to Char. I'm not letting her go."

_You know what might happen to you. Even knowing the effects of what will happen, you still stand up for her. What a knight in shining armor._

Well I'm not gonna let her go away that easily. She's way to important to me for me to let her go. That's why-

_Hmm, you really are the one._

"I vow to fight!"

* * *

><p>(Charlotte)<p>

"Ichika! No please! Don't worry about me! I don't want you hurt! I couldn't-"

"Well what have we here? The reckless male pilot comes out to play. Fine then, I accept your challenge. The duel shall take place at one of your arenas tomorrow at dusk. Seems like a good a time as any to prepare yourself and give you a fighting chance."

No. Why, Ichika, why? You can't win. Evangeline is the strongest of my father's accomplices. She's the strongest IS pilot my father has! Even at how strong you've become, you can't win!

"My, my, do I detect some caring feelings for him?"

"Gyuh."

"No need to blush Charlotte. I would see as much of that pretty face as I could. Because, I'm about to rip it to shreds."

"Now, now Evangeline. Well then, I shall now bid you _adieu _and goodbye for now. _Au revoir_!"

* * *

><p>(Ichika)<p>

"Ichika, you idiot! What did you just do! Students are supposed to listen to their instructors!"

"I get it, okay."

"Then why did you accept his challenge?"

"Because you did nothing!"

"Huh?"

"Admit it! You were gonna let her go, weren't you?"

"But I-"

"That's what I thought Chifuyu."

I walked away from her. I couldn't stand to see her right now. She was gonna hand Charlotte over to them to prevent an international war. I refuse to let that happen.

"Ichika."

"Ah, Ichika you idiot!"

"This is barbaric, suicide!"

"As my wife, you will tell us why!"

I think it's obvious isn't it? Jeez, these girls are so infatuated with me, it blinds them from the truth.

"Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura, I need your help."

"Huh?"

"I can't hope to take that woman on without preparing. Can you guys give up some of your free time to help me train?"

"(All 4) Of course "

"Hm, thanks."

* * *

><p>(7:00 PM)<p>

Everyone scattered after the incident, and I found Char by the beach later that night, crying over what just transpired. Is she scared to go, or is she scared for me? It's unclear right now.

"Char."

"Gyuhgyuh. Ichika, you dumbass!"

"Huh? What?"

"You big dummy! You're so stupid! Why? Why did you do that you moron?"

She kept on crying, even while pounding on my chest and calling me names. It didn't take too long before she broke down in my arms. I tried to calm her down the best I could.

"Please calm down Char. Just breathe."

"I-I-I j-j-just-"

"Listen to my heartbeat okay. Just listen to it and calm down."

It took some time but it worked. She started to calm down a bit. It was only after a while before I realized that she passed out. She had too hard of a day. I can't blame her. I decided to take her to her room and look after her for the night. She seemed really stressed out by what transpired. I know. I am too.

* * *

><p>(July 17th, 1:00 AM)<p>

Sunday morning. I have until 7:00 tonight before my match starts. Nothing else matters right now. I made a promise to Charlotte that I intend to keep. That's not a promise I take lightly. Not after what happened. It will never happen again. Never again!

"Ichika, you idiot."

"Huh? Char?"

Before I realized it, I was smacking my hand on the table so hard that it woke her up. In my thoughts, I lost track of what was going on around me.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it's okay. Hm? Where's Laura?"

"Knowing her, she's probably hiding in my bed again."

"…..why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"This isn't your problem, and yet you became involved. Why did you do it?"

"Ha, you really have to ask? I'm doing this because I want to."

Just then, her eyes grew wild and she started yelling at me.

"That's all? That's the only reason why you're helping me? You jerk!"

"Wait. What did i-"

"Just shut up. What do you think this is a game? Do you know how my father works? He will get rid of anything getting in the way of what he wants! This isn't about you fighting an enemy to get yourself stronger!"

"That's not what this is about!"

"Then what is it then?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, OKAY!"

"Huh?"

Not one more person in my life. Not one more friend being taken from me. Not again!

* * *

><p><strong>The time of reckoning has come and the fate of the girls future unsure. When 2 titans clash, will the shattered past of the boy influence the girl to give him the strength he needs? Next chapter, "Past of Torment; Iron Resolve".<strong>

**Now if you guys want to watch the IS Abridged I mentioned before, check out AnimeRevolutionPro and AnimeRevAbridged on Youtube. Comment and rate this fanfic. See ya guys!**


End file.
